The cat Returns 2 (A couple or more years after the movie)
by Whitetail205
Summary: When Hura's daughter Becca follows her cat Daisy after a big fat white cat into a strange little place. She meets some unsusal friends that she didn't know she would have a endless friendship with. What could go wrong?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A girl about five years old was walking down the street when she saw a large white cat with its right ear that was brown. The end of its white tail was very fluffy and had green like eyes. The girl stared at it in confusing. Who was this cat and why was it so fat? She smiles. At least it was still cute if only it won't glare at her like that. She shrugs and got an idea. She took off her back pack. The cat looked at her confused and puzzled as she took out a box. She opens it and places it in front of him. There were fish crackers inside. "I hope you like fish." She said with a sweet smile and skipped down the street. Her short bright red hair bouncing up and down. She was wearing a flowery dress with flats that matched. The cat watched her and thought she seem familiar but shrugged and ate the fish than went to sleep.

Chapter 1

A girl was fast asleep in her bed with a blanket with a cat shape on it. A large but not fat black tabby cat was curled up beside her. What looked to be a cat alarm clock wagged its tail as a beeping sound came on. It went loader and loader as the girl ignored it. The girl's hazel eyes flashed open and she leaped to her feet. Her long bright red hair flew everywhere. The cat let out a yowl as it was thrown out of the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. The girl turned the clock off and quickly put on her school uniform. She picked up the cat and her bag and raced down the stairs.

"About time!" Snapped a female's voice.

The girl turns seeing an older lady with long brown hair that fell over her shoulders. She was wearing black circle glasses with a dress on. She had her arms crossed. "Sorry mom. I was having a good dream. I am dreaming that I met King Lune and Queen Yuki and there kittens. Then I also was dancing with Baren who was dressed in a cape with a suit and a mask. Muta was also there too he was dancing with Daisy here." Becca said placing Daisy down.

"Where you a cat?" Her mother joked.

"Ha-ha! No!" Becca said with a laugh grabbing an apple. "I'll see you after school!" She tells her mom and raced out.

Her mom smiles and walked upstairs where there was a painting of a handsome cat wearing a white suit with a cane and a white hat. Beside him was a large fat cat with a brown ear with a fluffy tipped tail and a crow in the sky above them. "Oh Baron, Toto, and Muta how I miss you all. If only you could meet my daughter. I am sure you would love her just as much as I love you."

Chapter 2

Becca panted as she raced to school and raced inside. She walked to her desk and sat down in the back. No one even looked at her or even glanced at her. She sighs slightly. She had no friends at all. No one at all. All she had was her cat Daisy who was waiting outside for her like normal. Becca wondered what she does during the day. She didn't even notice the teacher call her name. She gasped as a meter stick slammed onto her desk. Becca looked up at an angry female teachers face. She was very pretty and had blonde hair with blue eyes.

"I asked what the capital of Canada is." She snaps.

"Ummmm…Edmonton?" Becca asked awkwardly.

"No! It is Ottawa!" The teacher snaps.

All the kids laughed at Becca. They were all about 15 or 16 years old and she was 17. She was the oldest and she felt so stupid.

Becca slowly slid down in her seat embarrassed. This was not starting out right. A few hours later school was out. She walks out of the school seeing a large white cat with a brown ear. It seems he was talking with Daisy. She watched them race away. "Hey!" She yells and raced after them. She raced past the cross roads and behind some houses. She panted as she leaped onto a small roof top of a shield that was made out of metal and down a pathway. Becca stood by the doorway to a small house like neighbourhood. She looked over at Daisy who stood up on her back paws and turned to face Becca and bowed.

"Welcome to the cat bural." She greeted.

"Cat-bural?" Becca repeated looking around surprised.

The large white cat stood up and walked over. He put his paw around Daisy's shoulder. "She told me about your dream and who your mother is." He puts his arm down and bowed. "My name is Muta."

Becca's eyes went wide. "Muta?!"

Muta nods and let out a yell as Becca threw her arms around him and hugged him. "LET ME DOWN!"

Laughing could be heard nearby.

All three turned to see a crow laughing. "I don't know you had a girlfriend Muta." He greeted and flew down and landed on Becca's shoulder. "I guess you heard of me?"

"Toto!" Becca said with a grin.

Toto nods and turned to where what looked to be a small cat figurine stood.

Becca looked at where he was looking over and blinked surprised. That's an amazing cat figurine or is it? She thought watching it and it disappeared. She looked confused. "Where did it go?" She asked.

"Right here." Greeted a handsome male's voice.

Becca turned surprised to see a cat wearing a white suit with a cane and a matching hat. "You're…"

Chapter 3

"I am Baron at least that is what your mother called me." Baron greeted taking his hat off and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you all. My name is Becca Hart and that's Daisy flower Hart." Becca greeted with a bow.

Daisy bows too standing beside Becca.

"Daisy had told us lots about you so I wanted to meet you in person." Baron tells her. "You are a lot like your mother other than the hair." Baron replies.

Becca smiles slightly they were so small! "I dyed my hair red." Becca replies.

"Why?" Toto asked tipping his head.

"I was trying to get people to notice me but it didn't work…" Becca said frowning.

"Ah yes. I heard you do not have very many friends. But you do now. You are welcome to come here whenever you need too. I am here for whatever you need." Baron tells her.

"Thank you Baron. That means a lot." Becca said with a slight smile. She felt strange. She ignored it. "It's getting dark. We better head home before mother gets worried Daisy." Becca tells her. She turned to Baron. "I'll come tomorrow sense it's Saturday." Becca and Daisy raced away.

Toto looked over at Baron where he was perched on top of Baron's house. "What do you think of her?"

"She is like her mother all the same. She just needs friends to talk too and keep her company and it seems Muta takes fancy on Daisy there hmmm?" Baron answered.

Muta blushed and turned away crossly. "I don't know what you are saying."

Chapter 4

Becca was skipping down the road with Daisy following beside her. They were heading toward where Baron lived for the day. Just than they heard mewing nearby the two turned around surprised to see a cat about Daisy age. Daisy tipped her head. It was a handsome blue tom with a white chest and underbelly. He waved its tail for them to follow. Becca looked at Daisy who shrugged and they followed him behind a bush. Becca and Daisy sat down as the cat turned to them and stood up on his two back paws and bowed.

"My name is Prince Josh of the cat kingdom. I have been watching you two for some time and I have decided to make Daisy my bride and you my brother's bride." Josh greeted with a bow.

"Excuse me?" both girls asked surprised.

"I will not marry a cat!" Becca snapped.

"I already like someone!" Daisy answered.

"Sorry but I don't take no for an answer." He said and raced away.

The girls looked at each other. "Baron!" They both yelled and raced to where his house was.

A few minutes later they were sitting inside Baron's house after explaining to him what had happen.

"I see. That is a pickle. I guess I have to pay another visit to the kingdom of cats once again." Baron said.

"Let me guess…you want me to baby sit?" Muta asked.

"I have fruit cake." Baron answered.

"I'll get it." Muta said standing up and helped Muta get it.

Just than the door opened and Josh was there at the door. "Ahhh my princesses I've been looking for you. It is time for you to come with me to the kingdom of cats."

"Baron!" The girls gasped as cats ran around them in a hurry and the girls fell onto the group of cats and disappeared outside.

"Guess we will skip tea." Baron said grabbing his hat, cane and coat and raced outside where he leaped onto Toto's back and flew after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Muta yelled and raced after them.

Chapter 5

"T-t-t-this is not what I call safe traveling!" Becca cried as they bounced up and down on their cat ride.

"You're telling me!" Cried Daisy.

"HEY! LET ME GO YOU BIRD BRAIN!" Yelled a familiar voice.

They girls looked up.

"BARON!" Becca cried happily.

"MUTA!" Cried Daisy just as happy.

Toto dropped Muta but Muta missed.

"HELP US!" They girls cried and disappeared into the shadows.

"That way!" Baron said pointing to what looked like sparkles in the air

Toto quickly picked Muta back up and followed the sparkles until they got too a land that was in the shape of a cat paw print.

"We are here." Baron told them.

Toto put Muta on the ground and then landed to let Baren off him and flew away before any of the cats could catch him.

"Where first?" Muta asked in a not very happy manner.

"Let's head to the castle first and see King Lou and Queen Yuki. They might have an idea how to get their son's to stop." Baron said.

Meanwhile inside the castle:

Becca groaned as she slowly woke up. She sat up on a bed. Daisy was on another bed beside her. "Daisy? Why are you so tall and where in the world are we?"

Daisy woke up at Becca's voice and sat up. "I'm not tall. Your sma-smal…" She stared at Becca in disbelief.

"What?"

"You're a cat!"

"What?"

"YOU'RE A CAT!"

Becca leaped to her feet and raced to a mirror. She let out a scream. She had white fur, fluffy little cat ears and a fluffy long white cat tail. She felt her teeth. She also had cat fangs. "What the heck happened to me?!" She cried.

"I have no idea Becca!" Daisy answered going to her side and checked her over. "Other than the fur. You seem fine."

"Yah thanks and being a cat is fine." Becca muttered.

Daisy frowned slightly and went to the closed door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "We're trapped!"

"This can't be!" Becca cried.

Daisy went to the window and opened it. She saw lots of cats around 2 male cats. One was white and the other was a dark blue. They seemed to be laughing and having a great time. Just than Daisy looked up and fell back as Toto flew in and landed.

"Toto!" Both girls cried joyfully.

Toto grinned his crowy grin and stared over at Becca. "Looks like you turned into a cat."

"No duh." Becca muttered.

"Yes she has. How do we turn her back?" Daisy asked.

"Yah and how do we get home?" Becca asked worried.

"Well if you don't get home by morning. You will stay like this forever." Toto told her.

"WHAT!" Becca cried her fur on her neck going on end.

"It's not bad being a cat you know." Daisy told her.

"Yah cause you were born one!" Becca hissed back at her.

Daisy looked down at her paws.

"Sorry Daisy." Becca frowned at her friend.

"It's fine." Daisy said.

Becca looked back up at Toto. "Where are Baron and Muta?"

"They are coming." Toto said.

Just than the door started to open. Toto quickly flew out.

The girls turned and glared as the princes walked in smirking at the females. "Well well. Aren't they beautiful?" asked one prince.

The other prince nodded. "Yes. Yes there are."

"Leave us alone!" Becca hissed and stood in front of Daisy protectively.

"You are our brides! You don't have a choice in the matter!" The older prince hissed back. He grabbed Becca's hand uhh paw. The other grabbed Daisy's and dragged them down the hallway. They then pushed them into a changing room. Four other female cats stood there waiting. They wore see though purple or pink vales in front of their faces. They also wore fancy hats too. They had no clothes on. They giggled and pushed the girls in front of two mirrors.

"Time to get you ready for the party!" Said one.

"You two are so lucky! Every cat wants to marry one of the princes!" Said another as she placed a long white dress over Becca.

The other put a bright pink dress on Daisy.

Than they placed a glass like heart over their necks and it could be seen over their heads.

The two looked at each other. "These dresses may be nice but we both like someone else." _Did I just say that?_ Becca thought in disbelief.

"So? You don't have a choice." Said the third cat as she finished their fur grooming.

The girls pushed them out to be greeted b

The girls pushed them out to be greeted by one of the royal waiters who helped the royals.

"This way." He said and led them down the hallway and into the great hall. He made them sit and stood behind them.

Both girls looked at each other and looked around nervously.

Just than the princes walked in followed by the guests.

The girls frowned and held their paws together in comfort under the table.

The princes sat down near there girls. One on each side of them. "Let the party being!"

The girls watched as enterer after enterer came in one after the other.

The girls sighed not very happy.

The princes growled to themselves.

Just than two cats walked in. One was very handsome and the other was downright fat.

They both wore mask.

"If we may. We would like to dance with the ladies."

Chapter 6

Becca and Daisy tipped there heads.

The bigger one muttered something but they couldn't hear.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

A girl about five years old was walking down the street when she saw a large white cat with its right ear that was brown. The end of its white tail was very fluffy and had green like eyes. The girl stared at it in confusing. Who was this cat and why was it so fat? She smiles. At least it was still cute if only it won't glare at her like that. She shrugs and got an idea. She took off her back pack. The cat looked at her confused and puzzled as she took out a box. She opens it and places it in front of him. There were fish crackers inside. "I hope you like fish." She said with a sweet smile and skipped down the street. Her short bright red hair bouncing up and down. She was wearing a flowery dress with flats that matched. The cat watched her and thought she seem familiar but shrugged and ate the fish than went to sleep.

Chapter 1

A girl was fast asleep in her bed with a blanket with a cat shape on it. A large but not fat black tabby cat was curled up beside her. What looked to be a cat alarm clock wagged its tail as a beeping sound came on. It went loader and loader as the girl ignored it. The girl's hazel eyes flashed open and she leaped to her feet. Her long bright red hair flew everywhere. The cat let out a yowl as it was thrown out of the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. The girl turned the clock off and quickly put on her school uniform. She picked up the cat and her bag and raced down the stairs.

"About time!" Snapped a female's voice.

The girl turns seeing an older lady with long brown hair that fell over her shoulders. She was wearing black circle glasses with a dress on. She had her arms crossed. "Sorry mom. I was having a good dream. I am dreaming that I met King Lune and Queen Yuki and there kittens. Then I also was dancing with Baren who was dressed in a cape with a suit and a mask. Muta was also there too he was dancing with Daisy here." Becca said placing Daisy down.

"Where you a cat?" Her mother joked.

"Ha-ha! No!" Becca said with a laugh grabbing an apple. "I'll see you after school!" She tells her mom and raced out.

Her mom smiles and walked upstairs where there was a painting of a handsome cat wearing a white suit with a cane and a white hat. Beside him was a large fat cat with a brown ear with a fluffy tipped tail and a crow in the sky above them. "Oh Baron, Toto, and Muta how I miss you all. If only you could meet my daughter. I am sure you would love her just as much as I love you."

Chapter 2

Becca panted as she raced to school and raced inside. She walked to her desk and sat down in the back. No one even looked at her or even glanced at her. She sighs slightly. She had no friends at all. No one at all. All she had was her cat Daisy who was waiting outside for her like normal. Becca wondered what she does during the day. She didn't even notice the teacher call her name. She gasped as a meter stick slammed onto her desk. Becca looked up at an angry female teachers face. She was very pretty and had blonde hair with blue eyes.

"I asked what the capital of Canada is." She snaps.

"Ummmm…Edmonton?" Becca asked awkwardly.

"No! It is Ottawa!" The teacher snaps.

All the kids laughed at Becca. They were all about 15 or 16 years old and she was 17. She was the oldest and she felt so stupid.

Becca slowly slid down in her seat embarrassed. This was not starting out right. A few hours later school was out. She walks out of the school seeing a large white cat with a brown ear. It seems he was talking with Daisy. She watched them race away. "Hey!" She yells and raced after them. She raced past the cross roads and behind some houses. She panted as she leaped onto a small roof top of a shield that was made out of metal and down a pathway. Becca stood by the doorway to a small house like neighbourhood. She looked over at Daisy who stood up on her back paws and turned to face Becca and bowed.

"Welcome to the cat bural." She greeted.

"Cat-bural?" Becca repeated looking around surprised.

The large white cat stood up and walked over. He put his paw around Daisy's shoulder. "She told me about your dream and who your mother is." He puts his arm down and bowed. "My name is Muta."

Becca's eyes went wide. "Muta?!"

Muta nods and let out a yell as Becca threw her arms around him and hugged him. "LET ME DOWN!"

Laughing could be heard nearby.

All three turned to see a crow laughing. "I don't know you had a girlfriend Muta." He greeted and flew down and landed on Becca's shoulder. "I guess you heard of me?"

"Toto!" Becca said with a grin.

Toto nods and turned to where what looked to be a small cat figurine stood.

Becca looked at where he was looking over and blinked surprised. That's an amazing cat figurine or is it? She thought watching it and it disappeared. She looked confused. "Where did it go?" She asked.

"Right here." Greeted a handsome male's voice.

Becca turned surprised to see a cat wearing a white suit with a cane and a matching hat. "You're…"

Chapter 3

"I am Baron at least that is what your mother called me." Baron greeted taking his hat off and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you all. My name is Becca Hart and that's Daisy flower Hart." Becca greeted with a bow.

Daisy bows too standing beside Becca.

"Daisy had told us lots about you so I wanted to meet you in person." Baron tells her. "You are a lot like your mother other than the hair." Baron replies.

Becca smiles slightly they were so small! "I dyed my hair red." Becca replies.

"Why?" Toto asked tipping his head.

"I was trying to get people to notice me but it didn't work…" Becca said frowning.

"Ah yes. I heard you do not have very many friends. But you do now. You are welcome to come here whenever you need too. I am here for whatever you need." Baron tells her.

"Thank you Baron. That means a lot." Becca said with a slight smile. She felt strange. She ignored it. "It's getting dark. We better head home before mother gets worried Daisy." Becca tells her. She turned to Baron. "I'll come tomorrow sense it's Saturday." Becca and Daisy raced away.

Toto looked over at Baron where he was perched on top of Baron's house. "What do you think of her?"

"She is like her mother all the same. She just needs friends to talk too and keep her company and it seems Muta takes fancy on Daisy there hmmm?" Baron answered.

Muta blushed and turned away crossly. "I don't know what you are saying."

Chapter 4

Becca was skipping down the road with Daisy following beside her. They were heading toward where Baron lived for the day. Just than they heard mewing nearby the two turned around surprised to see a cat about Daisy age. Daisy tipped her head. It was a handsome blue tom with a white chest and underbelly. He waved its tail for them to follow. Becca looked at Daisy who shrugged and they followed him behind a bush. Becca and Daisy sat down as the cat turned to them and stood up on his two back paws and bowed.

"My name is Prince Josh of the cat kingdom. I have been watching you two for some time and I have decided to make Daisy my bride and you my brother's bride." Josh greeted with a bow.

"Excuse me?" both girls asked surprised.

"I will not marry a cat!" Becca snapped.

"I already like someone!" Daisy answered.

"Sorry but I don't take no for an answer." He said and raced away.

The girls looked at each other. "Baron!" They both yelled and raced to where his house was.

A few minutes later they were sitting inside Baron's house after explaining to him what had happen.

"I see. That is a pickle. I guess I have to pay another visit to the kingdom of cats once again." Baron said.

"Let me guess…you want me to baby sit?" Muta asked.

"I have fruit cake." Baron answered.

"I'll get it." Muta said standing up and helped Muta get it.

Just than the door opened and Josh was there at the door. "Ahhh my princesses I've been looking for you. It is time for you to come with me to the kingdom of cats."

"Baron!" The girls gasped as cats ran around them in a hurry and the girls fell onto the group of cats and disappeared outside.

"Guess we will skip tea." Baron said grabbing his hat, cane and coat and raced outside where he leaped onto Toto's back and flew after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Muta yelled and raced after them.

Chapter 5

"T-t-t-this is not what I call safe traveling!" Becca cried as they bounced up and down on their cat ride.

"You're telling me!" Cried Daisy.

"HEY! LET ME GO YOU BIRD BRAIN!" Yelled a familiar voice.

They girls looked up.

"BARON!" Becca cried happily.

"MUTA!" Cried Daisy just as happy.

Toto dropped Muta but Muta missed.

"HELP US!" They girls cried and disappeared into the shadows.

"That way!" Baron said pointing to what looked like sparkles in the air

Toto quickly picked Muta back up and followed the sparkles until they got too a land that was in the shape of a cat paw print.

"We are here." Baron told them.

Toto put Muta on the ground and then landed to let Baren off him and flew away before any of the cats could catch him.

"Where first?" Muta asked in a not very happy manner.

"Let's head to the castle first and see King Lou and Queen Yuki. They might have an idea how to get their son's to stop." Baron said.

Meanwhile inside the castle:

Becca groaned as she slowly woke up. She sat up on a bed. Daisy was on another bed beside her. "Daisy? Why are you so tall and where in the world are we?"

Daisy woke up at Becca's voice and sat up. "I'm not tall. Your sma-smal…" She stared at Becca in disbelief.

"What?"

"You're a cat!"

"What?"

"YOU'RE A CAT!"

Becca leaped to her feet and raced to a mirror. She let out a scream. She had white fur, fluffy little cat ears and a fluffy long white cat tail. She felt her teeth. She also had cat fangs. "What the heck happened to me?!" She cried.

"I have no idea Becca!" Daisy answered going to her side and checked her over. "Other than the fur. You seem fine."

"Yah thanks and being a cat is fine." Becca muttered.

Daisy frowned slightly and went to the closed door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "We're trapped!"

"This can't be!" Becca cried.

Daisy went to the window and opened it. She saw lots of cats around 2 male cats. One was white and the other was a dark blue. They seemed to be laughing and having a great time. Just than Daisy looked up and fell back as Toto flew in and landed.

"Toto!" Both girls cried joyfully.

Toto grinned his crowy grin and stared over at Becca. "Looks like you turned into a cat."

"No duh." Becca muttered.

"Yes she has. How do we turn her back?" Daisy asked.

"Yah and how do we get home?" Becca asked worried.

"Well if you don't get home by morning. You will stay like this forever." Toto told her.

"WHAT!" Becca cried her fur on her neck going on end.

"It's not bad being a cat you know." Daisy told her.

"Yah cause you were born one!" Becca hissed back at her.

Daisy looked down at her paws.

"Sorry Daisy." Becca frowned at her friend.

"It's fine." Daisy said.

Becca looked back up at Toto. "Where are Baron and Muta?"

"They are coming." Toto said.

Just than the door started to open. Toto quickly flew out.

The girls turned and glared as the princes walked in smirking at the females. "Well well. Aren't they beautiful?" asked one prince.

The other prince nodded. "Yes. Yes there are."

"Leave us alone!" Becca hissed and stood in front of Daisy protectively.

"You are our brides! You don't have a choice in the matter!" The older prince hissed back. He grabbed Becca's hand uhh paw. The other grabbed Daisy's and dragged them down the hallway. They then pushed them into a changing room. Four other female cats stood there waiting. They wore see though purple or pink vales in front of their faces. They also wore fancy hats too. They had no clothes on. They giggled and pushed the girls in front of two mirrors.

"Time to get you ready for the party!" Said one.

"You two are so lucky! Every cat wants to marry one of the princes!" Said another as she placed a long white dress over Becca.

The other put a bright pink dress on Daisy.

Than they placed a glass like heart over their necks and it could be seen over their heads.

The two looked at each other. "These dresses may be nice but we both like someone else." _Did I just say that?_ Becca thought in disbelief.

"So? You don't have a choice." Said the third cat as she finished their fur grooming.

The girls pushed them out to be greeted b

The girls pushed them out to be greeted by one of the royal waiters who helped the royals.

"This way." He said and led them down the hallway and into the great hall. He made them sit and stood behind them.

Both girls looked at each other and looked around nervously.

Just than the princes walked in followed by the guests.

The girls frowned and held their paws together in comfort under the table.

The princes sat down near there girls. One on each side of them. "Let the party being!"

The girls watched as enterer after enterer came in one after the other.

The girls sighed not very happy.

The princes growled to themselves.

Just than two cats walked in. One was very handsome and the other was downright fat.

They both wore mask.

"If we may. We would like to dance with the ladies."

Chapter 6

Becca and Daisy tipped there heads.

The bigger one muttered something but they couldn't hear.


End file.
